The Headless Hunt Holiday
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell doesn't seem to be fairing well at Magic School. By special invitation he & his cousin Prue transfer schools. While there they find The Power of Three takes on a whole new meaning upon meeting The Unholy Trinity. Full summary inside...Glee, Harry Potter, & Charmed crossover for Unholy Trinity Week: Day 6-Hogwarts.


**Title:** The Headless Hunt Holiday  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** T (for some sexual themes & language)  
**Pairing:** Unholy Trinity bromance … implied Santana Lopez/Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy/Wyatt Halliwell.  
**Word Count:** 3,193  
**Summary:** Wyatt Halliwell doesn't seem to be fairing well at Magic School. By special invitation he & his cousin Prue transfer schools. While there they find The Power of Three takes on a whole new meaning upon meeting The Unholy Trinity. Something strange is affecting The Headless Hunters. Can the newbies and the captains of Dumbledore's Army work together to solve the issue? Glee, Harry Potter, & Charmed crossover for Unholy Trinity Week: Day 6-Hogwarts.  
**A/N:** This started off as a one shot but I think it'll be two. Currently unbetaed, please excuse my mistakes. Special thanks to my friend Alix for helping me come up with this title.  
Also this is AU, I'm ignoring Bellatrix being locked up in Azkaban & I'd say this is around sixth year because the kids are about sixteenish.  
**Prompt:** Unholy Trinity Week: Day 6 - Hogwarts  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B. Charmed belongs to Constance M. Burge & Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lima**

Her heels clicked and echoed as she walked down the otherwise quiet hallway. She hated muggle establishments. She'd much rather be at Knockturn Alley shopping for the odd trinket that could be found in Borgin and Burkes but as fate would have it, she was here following her cousin Judy through the halls of … they call this a school? Bellatrix blanched at the idea. Muggles always seemed so institutionalized to her; the one muggle she could stand to be around was walking beside her … but then Judy wasn't really a muggle, just unfortunate enough to be born a half breed. Bellatrix had disowned her little sister for marrying a muggle; but half breed or not, Judy had moxy as they say. She was bolder and stronger and … more ruthless than half the pure bloods Bellatrix had ever met; when she wanted to be anyway. She saw Judy as more of a little sister than anything else.

"How much further dear cousin? This place depresses me," Bellatrix complained.

"Just here Bella, her Coach will be able to find her faster than anyone else," Judy replied as they walked into Sue Sylvester's office.

"Can I help you?" A young blonde behind the desk asked them.

Bellatrix read the name tag that was stationed on the desk. Becky Jackson. The small girl seemed oddly familiar to her eyes; but she couldn't think at all where she would know the baby muggle from.

"Yes, I'm Quinn Fabray's mother. I need to speak with Sue right away," Judy said.

Just then a crackling sound was heard from an intercom that sat on the blonde's desk.

"Becky tell Lady Fabray and plus one to enter and bring me my trio." The voice of Sue Sylvester came out of the speaker.

"Yes Coach," Becky said as she vacated her seat, "it's just through that door," the girl pointed over her shoulder just before leaving the room.

Judy walked into the office with Bellatrix close behind her. Before she could even make introductions Sue was grilling her about Bellatrix.

"Who is this and why is she in my office," she said no amount of friendliness in her tone.

"This is my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. We're here to pick up Quinn and I thought you might be able to find her the fastest."

"Why do you need her?" Sue asked, even though she had some idea from looking at the woman that Judy called her cousin.

Judy could sense the underlying strain in Sue's voice. Like the woman was struggling to keep her tone even.

"Sue," Judy sighed, "this is not a time for arguments."

"You owe this old muggle bird no explanations cousin," Bellatrix spat as she stared Sue down, "she'll do as we say or else."

Judy was going to say something to calm her hot-headed cousin down but then she took notice of the look on Sue's face. It was almost … evil looking. The pupils of her eyes seemed to darken and enlarge. Her back straightened as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her desk. Her lips twisted a bit and one corner of her mouth slowly slid back as something between a sneer and a smirk formed on her face.

"Are you so foolish as to believe that that little piece of wood hidden in your boot will scare _me_? Foolish. Child. I understand you come from a different type of world but you would do well to know that not all muggles are as ignorant or as dense as the majority seems to be," Sue stood and placed her hands flat on the desk as she continued to speak, "You are in _my_ world now. One phone call is all it would take to rid myself of you because in case you forgot … without that wand you are as powerful as an infant asleep in its crib. And besides," Sue chuckled, "do you really think your cousin is the only one around here that has family in your world? I believe you know my stepbrother, Argus Filch."

Sue sat and smiled at the look on Bellatrix's face. Before the woman could reply the office door opened and in walked Quinn, then Brittany, and finally Santana. Becky reached in and closed the door then returned to her own desk.

"Uh, Coach you … wanted to see…" Quinn almost lost her words when she saw her mother. She stopped talking altogether when the woman she called aunt stood and faced her.

"Well don't just stand there, give us a squeeze niece," the woman said and opened her arms.

Bellatrix was rarely one to show affection. But when it came to her family, particularly her niece Quinn and nephew Draco, her affection knew no bounds. Quinn smiled and hugged the woman. She thought her aunt absolutely bonkers on her best days; but she still loved her. Aunty Bella always gave her the best gifts and told the best stories when she was younger.

"And who's this then? Little Unicorn and Tiny Satan all grown up," Bellatrix said.

Brittany giggled and said hi while Santana smirked and rolled her eyes that held nothing in them but laughter at the moment.

"Sue I hadn't talked to their parents yet I don't believe they'll be able to go," Judy said as she looked between the girls and their coach.

"I've already cleared it with them. Now can we move on from the family reunion before I puke my protein shake on to those horrid boots of yours?"

Sue paused but to her surprise Bellatrix had no retort; a slight lift of her dark eyebrow was her only reply, so Sue kept going.

"It seems you three will be leaving for a few weeks," the Coach said.

"How do you even know all this?" Judy questioned.

"I tell people on a regular basis I have eyes and ears everywhere, yet people are always surprised that I know things," Judy looked at her speechless, "what? Did you think I only restricted that to Lima? I thought you were smarter than that Lady Fabray; you're making me think twice about that opinion."

"Then why not tell us what we're doing here then," Bellatrix challenged.

"Easy. Something's going on at your alma mater. It's got those headless boys' panties in a twist and it also seems to be bad for both good and evil and you're hoping my girls will have a fresh outlook on the situation and be able to handle it. But it's not going to work; they can't do it on their own."

"Oh what you old bat, you have a soothsayer that told you that too?" Bellatrix smarted.

Sue regarded the pale woman with a smirk, "no, I don't. But I do know that the other side is sending in two of their own as well."

"We already knew Dumbledore would have his own trio working on the problem Sue," Judy said calmly.

"I'm not talking about Dumbledore," she said.

* * *

**San Francisco**

"GOOODDD MORNING MR. HALLIWELL!"

Wyatt snapped back to consciousness as his body jerked. A hand flew to his ear to try to block out the echoing that the megaphone his teacher had just used caused.

"Well thank you for joining us Wyatt, perhaps you'd care to work out the problem on the board," the teacher said as he walked back to his desk.

"No thank you," Wyatt answered through clenched jaws.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him to clam down. It's a good thing Prue was sitting behind him or their teacher may have found himself being hit with an energy ball.

"It wasn't a request Wyatt," the teacher said.

"I'll take the zero. Matter of fact can I just leave; all you're gonna do is send me to my dad's office anyway so how about we cut out the middle man."

The man squinted his eyes at the boy then pointed towards the door. Wyatt happily gathered his things and left.

"Uh sir…" Prue raised her hand as she spoke.

"Yes Miss Halliwell please do go and make sure he doesn't set the building on fire; again," the man excused her from class.

She didn't see him in the hallway upon her exit but she figured she'd make her way to the library before leaving the school and looking for him at the Manor. Just as she thought she found him … more like heard him, while passing a restroom. She walked in as quietly as she could; it was a boy's restroom after all. What she saw didn't surprise her at all. Her cousin had become quite the manwhore over the past year and a half. So walking in on him with his cock buried in some nameless boy's mouth was no big deal at all.

"I don't think that's how Aunt Piper meant for you to spend your day," she said.

"I like … my idea better," he replied, unfazed by her intrusion.

She rolled her eyes and simply leaned against a sink and filed her nails until the boys finished; which wasn't long because even though she wasn't looking, she was still there, and Wyatt liked having an audience.

They left Magic School and returned to the Manor as quietly as possible. They finished the afternoon lounging in the attic. It was close to dinner time and no one had come looking for them yet; so Wyatt figured he was off the hook. Until…

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Fuck my life," he said as he rose from the couch.

"You have got to learn to stay calm cous, I keep telling you that," Prue chided as they left the attic.

"Why don't they ever yell at you for leaving class?"

"Because the only reason I do is to make sure you don't blow your lid anymore than you already have. The one time a teacher didn't let me go after you, you burned half the damn school down. You know, we're in all the same honor classes not just because I'm your babysitter, but you're actually really smart too," she stopped him from walking and made him look at her, "seriously Wyatt, what's wrong? You don't want to talk your parents and that's fine, I get it. But you know I won't say anything if you talk to me. You may not think so but you're getting worse and that scares me. What's wrong?"

A few feet away and around the corner, neither child heard Piper coming up the steps. The woman had paused when her niece had started speaking. It wasn't her plan to eavesdrop but Prue was right; Wyatt didn't want to talk to her or Leo about what was really bothering him. She knew something was, but her son would never say what was really going through his head. So instead of walking up to her son and dragging him to his room by his ear, she sat quietly on the steps and listened.

Wyatt stared at his cousin for a few moments before his shoulders sank and he slid down a wall to the floor and crossed his legs Indian style. His long shaggy hair covered his eyes as he bent his head; completely forgetting that he was supposed to be going to see his mother. Prue sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder as silent tears leaked from his eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why?"

"Because nobody sees me; except you. To everybody else I'm the Halliwell boy or the first born of the Charmed Ones or the Headmaster's ill behaved kid or the future savior of the world or some other stupid fuckery. Even here it's 'as the first born you have to set an example' and blah blah blah. Why do you think I'd rather be known as the school whore? Nobody just sees Wyatt and it pisses me off so yeah, I act out. Getting sent to the Headmaster's office is some of the only times I even get to see my dad. And you know what," he chuckled bitterly, "half the time, he's not even there. Chris won't even sit in a room alone with me anymore because he's convinced I'm turning evil again. I didn't ask for any of this shit. I didn't ask to be born first or to have these damn powers. I can't even get comfortable in my own room anymore; it just feels like something's missing and I don't know what. Sometimes I wish … I wish Gideon would have just offed me when I was baby. Pansy ass Magic School can't handle me anyway. We're both too good for that place."

"I don't think … I don't think I'd put myself in that category and … I don't think anyone of us would want to know what it'd be like … if you … if you died," she used her free hand to grab her cousins face and make him look in to her eyes, "that's not an option Wyatt, do you understand me? N-not an option."

Her final word came out as a barely audible whisper. Her dry throat seemed to close up on her and her breath was labored.

"H-how am I s-supposed to handle all these f-freaks anyway? Can't do it b-by myself, you c-can't leave me," she stuttered out.

Wyatt sat quietly looking at her for a few moments before nodding his head.

"I won't. But what do you mean don't put you in the same category, we finished half a year of syllabus' in a week. We're Halliwell badasses and that stupid school isn't teaching us anything our parents can't."

Around the corner Piper sat with one hand over her chest and the other over her mouth as tears cascaded down her face. She cursed herself for not realizing what her son was going through. Her own powers had taken quite a while to get used to and control; and she was a grown woman when she got them. How could she not see the pressure that could put on a young boy; especially a young boy like her son? She got up and walked down the stairs just as quietly as she ascended them. She passed Phoebe in the living room and upon seeing her face, her sister tried to stop her.

"Piper honey what's wrong?"

Piper didn't answer. She simply shook her head and held up a hand silently telling Phoebe to leave her alone.

"Paige," Phoebe called for their youngest sister.

By the time she had orbed in to the foyer all they saw was Piper grabbing her keys and walking out the door. Behind them Prue and Wyatt were running down the stairs to see why Phoebe was yelling.

"What was that about?" Paige asked.

"No idea. She came downstairs crying and when I tried to talk to her she blew me off and ran out the door," Phoebe answered.

"She wasn't upstairs," Wyatt said, "we were sitting in the hallway we would have seen her."

Prue didn't say anything. She'd already worked it out in her head. She locked eyes with her mother and Phoebe nodded in understanding as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Come sit with me," she held her hand out to her nephew and pulled him into the living room.

A week later, both Wyatt and Prue received letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the family sat down to talk about it Coop and Leo did most of the talking. Wyatt kept looking over at his mother; he wanted some reassurance that he wasn't simply being tossed away, but she wouldn't look at him. He didn't know it but she was scared; she didn't want to say anything that might cause him to want to harm himself. She hadn't said more than a handful of words to him since the day she'd overheard him and Prue talking.

The day before it was time to leave Leo, Paige, Coop, and Wyatt orbed the family to a safe house in London. They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and then Diagon Alley to get everything Wyatt and Prue would need for their new school. Neither child understood the need for a wand but as they were required, they went to Ollivander's and the old man helped to match them to the proper wands.

The next day on Platform 9 ¾ Wyatt made sure to hold on to his mother for much longer than necessary; and she held him just as tightly. As much as he was angry with his parents and the world in general, he couldn't stand her scarce interactions with him of the past week. He found that not having her voice in his head all the time was very unsettling.

When the conductor gave the final boarding call Prue noticed the other three families standing a few cars away from them. Normally she would have gone over and introduced herself, but the strange feeling she got from the pale woman with the dark hair kept her rooted to her spot. She said one final goodbye to her family and boarded the train with her cousin.

To be continued…


End file.
